


The not so Normal Life of a Blond Boy

by helenabarbara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenabarbara/pseuds/helenabarbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school. You have the nerds, the sluts, the drug addicts and the jocks. And then there is Niall. Niall is your average nobody. After getting drunk at a party, Niall finds himself on a kitchenfloor with one of the popular guys,</p><p>  <i>Zayn Malik. </i></p><p>"Okay, so you remember that party we went to?" Niall said, still not looking up.</p><p>"That one when you had sex with Zayn on the kitchen floor?"</p><p>Niall blushed, "yeah, <i>that</i> one. Well, nine weeks after that party I went to the doctor because I threw up and all that. And then I had to go to the hospital for a scan, you remember that?"</p><p>Louis just nodded in approval. "They noticed something odd while performing the scan and the doctor decided to do an ultrasound," Niall went on, making his friend raise an eyebrow at the last word.</p><p>"Why did they do an-"</p><p>"Let me finish, Lou," he interrupted him. "As I said, she did an ultrasound and this is what she discovered," he pulled the sonogram out of his pocket and gave it to Louis, who stared at it.</p><p>"This is a sonogram picture," he said.</p><p>"Yes, it's mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - "Hi, I'm Zayn."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It beats for two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28975) by Blindfolded. 



People were sweating and grinding against each other. The lights were bright and the music on full blast. Niall sat on a chair, bored out of his mind. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. He looked around, coming face to face with a drunken black haired boy. "Hi, I'm Zayn." "Niall," he mumbled back, not understanding why this guy was talking to him. "Can I get you a drink?" Zayn asked with a slur. Not waiting for an answer, he picked a half full bottle of vodka from the table, pouring it in Niall's glass. "Drink it, so we can have some fun," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Niall did as he said, not really caring about whatever was going to happen. The vodka slid down his throat, leaving behind a slight burn. After the alcohol kicked in, Niall's vision became a bit foggy. He giggled when Zayn grabbed his hand and pulled him to a door

Immediately when they entered a kitchen, Zayn pressed him down on the tiles, almost tearing of his clothes. Niall undressed him, struggling with his pants. He felt the boy already getting hard.

**SMUT. (Written by IloveLarryandLilo on wattpad)**

Niall was still in his jeans, breathing shakily and heavily after a heated make out session that the two boys had shared. His fingernails dug into the kitchen bench behind him, as Zayn attacked his neck with kisses, occasionally sucking in places. His collarbone, the place under his earlobe. And the crook of his neck, that was Niall's sensitive spot. It turned him on so badly, causing a moan to come out of his mouth, as the problem in his jeans was growing worse.

Zayn panted, chewing down on his bottom lip as he looked at Niall. He didn't know why, this boy just...he was so irresistible. The two boy's didn't care about their horrible breaths that smelt like beer and other alcohol, they just couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Zayn's pointer finger trailed along Niall's jawline, a smirk playing on his lips as their gaze locked, "So gorgeous...” He grunted into his ear, sucking on his earlobe, "And sexy, I just wanna eat you up,"

Niall smiled cheekily and leaned into Zayn's face, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. He nibbled on Zayn's bottom lip, causing him to supress a moan. A shiver of pleasure was sent down his spine, Zayn groaned and his eyes filled with lust, hauling Niall up by his thighs and cupped them roughly, "Mmm...I need you, I need you to fuck me hard," Niall whispered into his ear and shoved his tongue into Zayn's mouth after Zayn opened his.

Niall wrapped his legs tightly around Zayn's waist and his arms hanging loosely around his neck, gasping as he felt his back hit a hard surface. Zayn moaned into the heated kiss and then louder as Niall ripped his dress shirt open, causing buttons to fly everywhere and hit the tile floor loudly. He tossed the shirt onto the floor and threw his head back as Niall sucked on his chest, biting down at every chance he had. When Zayn had gotten the chance, he slipped Niall's shirt off, unbuttoning his jeans.

Zayn giggled as Niall whined, bucking his hips onto Zayn's crotch. He needed Zayn, he needed him now. Niall's breath hitched as Zayn palmed him slowly, Zayn knew how hard Niall was. He was too; his moans and pants caused him to grow a problem in his lower area. He leaned into Niall's ear and whispered dirty words to him as he palmed him harder and harder, Niall's groans filling the room. His jeans were thrown off, leaving Zayn with his on, shirtless.

After a few moments of teasing, love bites being left on Niall's neck. Niall groaned loudly and kissed Zayn roughly, "Fuck, for the love of God!" He growled, grinding on Zayn softly, "Get these boxers off me, I need you," He whispered against Zayn's dry lips.

Zayn giggled, unbuttoning his own jeans and slipped them down to his ankles, putting them onto the tile floor. They were both left in their boxers, panting and panting. Zayn moaned from the sight of the other and crawled on top of him, straddling Niall. He slipped one hand into his boxers and stroked him slowly, chuckling from how much Niall was struggling.

Niall rolled his eyes in pleasure and wriggled around uncomfortably, sighing in relief as Zayn pulled his boxers off, and his own. They were naked now. Fully. Zayn sat on Niall's lap and pressed his lips against his, the kiss full of lust and it was rough and sloppy. None of the boys cared, since they were both drunk.

Suddenly, Niall pushed Zayn off him and pinned him down to the kitchen floor. Zayn flipped them over so that he was on top and continued to kiss Niall, running his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Niall allowed Zayn's tongue into his mouth and grinded up against him as Zayn licked every bit of Niall's mouth. Zayn moaned, Niall did too.

Zayn pulled away and smirked as Niall was still grinding on him, he looked at Niall confidently as he grinded back and pulled one hand away from Niall's waist, putting it in between his legs. He had second thoughts and pulled it back away. Zayn put himself in between Niall's legs and slowly entered him, causing Niall's eyes to widen. Pain shooting through his body, but it was all numbed by the pleasure and the alcohol.

"G-God, mmm...” Niall moaned as Zayn pinned his wrists above his head, the cold tile floor against his back easing the heat in his body. Sweat trickled down his chest as Zayn thrust slowly, sucking on Niall's neck roughly. Purple bruises appeared everywhere. Niall arched his back, Zayn groaning from how good the feeling was.

"You are so hot and sexy," Zayn breathed out, thrusting faster and faster. He rolled his hips against Niall's and put one hand over his crotch, stroking his member. Niall whimpered desperately and kissed Zayn passionately, sucking in his bottom lip, "And irresistible," Zayn smirked against his lips.

Niall clenched his eyes shut as Zayn kept slamming into him, never wanting the moment to end. He looked up at Zayn and moaned as Zayn pumped him, rolling his eyes in pleasure into the back of his head. A few moments later, Niall felt pre-cum dripping off his tip. From the smirk on Zayn's face, he knew that Zayn knew how much he was turning Niall on. He licked Niall's lips as they kissed roughly and he spilled his load into Niall, everything had turned black after he pulled out of the other boy and his back hit the floor.

**SMUT OVER.**

When he woke up, it felt like someone hit his head with a fucking wrecking ball. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning when the light hit him square in his face. After some time he finally managed to sit up, only to discover he was naked. Lying, now sitting, next to a naked person. A boy to be exact. That boy being Zayn Malik. The popular, straight guy known by the whole school. Niall picked up clothing, hastily putting them on. Ignoring his headache, he walked out of the house. It was still dark outside, he wondered what time it was, but his phone died. Greg was probably worrying his head off. 

He entered the hallway and walked up the stairs to their apartment, not bothering to turn on the light. When he sneaked in to the flat, the living room was dark. He sighed in relief, guessing his brother was asleep. He crashed on his bed, not even making a move of changing his clothes. 

The next morning he woke up to crashing in the kitchen. He slumped out of bed and walked towards the noise. "Greg, what the fuck are you doing?" He groaned while rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Good morning to you," Greg retorted. "Shut up and make me breakfast," Niall said when he sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. 

"So, did you have fun last night?" Greg asked, dragging the words. "I'm not going to answer that," "aw come on, didn't little Niall get some hot boy?" Niall smiled, he was happy Greg was fine with him being gay. His mother threw him out of the house when he told her, luckily his older brother took him in. that was a year and a half ago, both of them didn't see their mother the whole time; Greg said he didn't want to see her. "I don't think Greggiepeggie wants to hear about his brother's sex life," he answered, coming up with that embarrassing nickname. "Okay, okay, eat your breakfast and go get ready," Greg grinned, setting a plate in front of his little brother.

Niall finished breakfast and took a shower. After deciding which clothes to wear a putting them on, he walked out of the building, wandering aimlessly on the streets. He was still a bit surprised that Zayn-fucking-Malik had sex with him in a kitchen last night, Niall was just a nobody and Zayn, well, Zayn was one of the popular people in school. He probably wouldn't remember it anyway. 

_Nine weeks after the party_

Niall jolted awake and ran to the bathroom, throwing up all he had eaten last night. "Niall, are you okay?" Greg stepped in the room with a concerned look on his face. Niall just spluttered, lying down on the ground when he was finished. He felt a warm hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature. "You don't have a fever, maybe you should stop by the doctor." Niall nodded, not really caring about what he was saying. He just felt like shit. "You look awful, go back to bed, I'll call school you're not coming," Greg said, helping him back to feet. "I'll also call the doctor for an appointment." Niall immediately closed his eyes when he was lying on his bed again, falling asleep right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the prologue of the new plot! I want to write, at least, 1000 words for per chapter. It will take a bit longer for me to write, but a longer story in the end! I hope you guys like my new plot, because I do :)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **There'll definitely be a sequel, I think of making this a trilogy. I already have the plot and cover for the second book, it's called Forgotten Promises, but I'm not giving away more than that. So, a trilogy called Complicated Promises, I'm so excited! First chapter is coming up, thanks for reading and please comment. Don't be a silent reader, I really appreciate feedback!**
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Helena x**


	2. "You can't be serious."

Our Irish guy was woken up by his brother. He had to get ready for the doctor’s appointment in an hour. He shivered when Greg pulled away the covers, not liking the cold air that hit his bare arms.

"Niall, you have to get ready for your appointment at eleven," Greg pulled the curtains open, blinding his brother. Niall groaned and stepped out of his bed, towards his closet, picking out some clothes. He shooed Greg out of the room and got dressed.

He wondered what the doctor would say, what if he was seriously ill? Or worse, what if he'd  _die_? Niall didn't want to die. His breathing quickened and its rhythm became uneven. When he was fully hyperventilating, Niall began to feel dizzy and walked to the kitchen searching for Greg.

"Greg...plas-...tic...bag...plea-..se," he wheezed, earning a concerned look from the guy.

"Again? This is happening a lot, Niall," he said, handing him a plastic bag. He held up his hand while breathing into the bag, inhaling the oxygen. His breathing slowed down to a normal level and Niall put the bag down, finally looking up to his brother.

"I can't help it," he reasoned, earning another look. He really couldn't, it just happened all the time. Niall put the bag back in its place and sat down on a kitchen chair. Not for long though, Niall sprinted to the bathroom when he felt nauseous again. He fell down in front of the toilet, already gagging and spluttering.

He heard sighing. "Life isn't easy for you, ain't that right?" Greg asked rhetorically, handing Niall a towel. The boy leaned against the bathtub, lacking the energy to stand up. Eventually he did get up and brushed his teeth. Skipping breakfast it is then.

"Niall Horan?" The nurse looked around the waiting room, waiting for the called to stand up. Her eyes fell on the blond boy that was walking towards her, probably aged around 17. He smiled nervously at her, a gesture she politely returned.

While he was waiting for the doctor, Niall bounced his knee up and down out of nerves. The door opened and a woman came in. She took place at the other side of the desk and smiled at him.

"So, Mr Horan, what seems to be the problem?" She asked kindly, noticing his nervous bouncing.

"Uhm, I've been throwing up lately, but I don't have a fever," Niall answered, wiping his sweaty hands with his hoody.

"Hmm, do you mind if we do a blood test? Maybe you caught a virus," the doctor said after writing down some quick notes.

"No, not at all, Mrs," He trailed off.

"Mrs Schmidt, all right, I'll send in the nurse," Mrs Schmidt answered, standing up from her chair. She walked out of the office, leaving Niall on his chair.

"All done!" The nurse said cheery, wiping his arms with some disinfectant. She handed his blood to the doctor, who turned to look at Niall.

"All right, I'll give you a call when I get the results," she said, shaking his hand. Niall exited the office and walked up to the waiting room, where Greg was.

It was 6 days since his appointment and Niall was waiting impatiently for the doctor to call. He was irritating Louis to no end during class by bouncing his knee and clicking his pen out of nerves.

He jumped a little when the thing finally rang, quickly pressing the green button.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, this is Doctor Schmidt, I'm calling for Niall Horan?"_

"That's me,"

_"All right, I have the test results, but I'd like to schedule an appointment with you for a MRI scan,"_

"Uhm, okay, why's that?"

_"According to your results, you have a high amount of hCG in your blood, which only occurs when a woman is pregnant,"_

Pregnant.  _Pregnant._

_"I want to make sure there are no mistakes made by performing a scan, when are you available,"_

"Uhm, anytime, really,"

_"What about 11:30 AM next Thursday?"_

"That's fine I think, do I have to go to the hospital then?"

_"Yes, we don't have the requirements here at the clinic. All right, I'll see you next Thursday at 11:30 AM then, Mr Horan,"_

"Yeah, bye Mrs Schmidt."

"The hospital?!" Louis gaped at him, "why do you need to go to the hospital?"

Niall walked through the hallway, not stopping or slowing down. "It's just a check-up, Lou, don't get your knickers in a twist."

He heard Louis mutter something like, "I'm not even wearing knickers," and snorted. "Anyway, I have to leave and you have class, I don't think Harry's gonna like it if you're late for chemistry  _again_ ," Niall said and smirked.

Louis blushed and smacked Niall's head. "Shut up, call me afterwards," with that he turned around. Niall walked outside and spotted Greg's car. He opened the car door and stepped inside.

"Hi Niall," Greg greeted him. Niall said a quick "hi" and they drove off to the hospital.

"Okay Mr Horan, we are going to start the scan now, just lay completely still. Do you want me to turn on the radio?" Niall heard the doctor ask via a speaker in the narrow space he was lying in.

He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but answered anyway, "no, I'm fine without it," and heard the machine start up, making a lot of noise.

"Wait, pause the machine," doctor Schmidt said to the assistant, noticing something odd. "What is that?" She pointed to the screen. "It seems like... No, that can't be possible...” She pressed the button to activate the microphone, "Mr Horan, I think we found something, I want to perform another test."

Niall started to become nervous, what did they found? Was he ill? Would he... _die_?

The doctor instructed him to lie down on the bed and smeared a cold liquid on his stomach. She moved a wand around and froze.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked with wide eyes, seeing the doctor examine the screen.

"Hmm, Mr Horan, I'm pretty sure you are pregnant,"

Pregnant.

 _Pregnant_?!

"What?" Niall asked incredulously. The doctor repeated what she said, making Niall gape at her.

"You can't be serious."

"I am, Mr Horan," she pointed at the screen, "this here is a 10 weeks old foetus."

"But, I'm a guy! I don't have a uterus, how is this possible?" Niall said, raising his voice.

"I don't know, but there is a 99 percent chance you are, indeed pregnant."

She had said 10 weeks, when Niall thought about what he did 10 weeks ago, he wanted to slap himself.

"Fuck...” the party was 10 weeks ago, he remembered the hot scenes with... Zayn Malik.

He was a guy, a knocked up  _guy_ , knocked up by one the popular guys in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[A/N]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I like this. I really do! It's pretty long, I've manually counted the words, serously. HAHA DIRECTIONER JOKE OMG**
> 
> **Haha.. But I really did. This is over 1000 words and I'm super proud of myself!**  
>  **Okay, Niall found out. Btw, Louis is Niall's friend and if he likes Harry will be left in the open.**  
>  **The other boys will come in the next chapter!**  
>  **Please comment, I work really hard to write this and feedback is appreciated.**
> 
> **\- Helena x**  
> 


	3. "Yes, it's mine."

"Niall! Can you take over for a moment?" Niall sighed when he heard Jared yell, again. The guy always dropped everything, a skill that didn't come in handy when you own a small supermarket.  
  
"Yeah, wait a minute!" He yelled back, putting down the box he was carrying. He wasn't sure if pregnant people should carry heavy stuff, but he wasn't sure if he even  _believed_  what the doctor said either. He had an appointment next week, to sort it all out. If he wanted to keep it and all that. Niall didn't know what he had to do, the more he looked at the sonogram, the more he began to believe he was, indeed  _pregnant_. It still had to hit him like a ton of bricks.   
  
He walked to the front, finding Jared standing in the middle of shards of glass. "Jared, what did you do this time?" He asked the old man with a desperate tone. The man just looked up at him, rambling about the upper shelf and how unsteady it was.  
  
"It's fine, I'll clean up this mess and you go help that customer," Niall interrupted him when he heard the bell ring, announcing someone came in the store. He just bent down to pick up the sharp pieces, when he heard Louis' voice ring through the little shop. Oh right, he was supposed to tell Louis today about his...pregnancy.   
  
  
"So, you wanted to talk?" Louis asked, looking at him with a serious expression.   
  
"Yeah, I did," Niall felt if the sonogram was still safe in his pocket. "Let's just, find a private place?" The doctor warned him about talking about his condition in public, with the reason scientists would love to meet him and do more than just a handshake. Like,  _investigate_  his body.   
  
They ended up at a bench in a park. Niall thought of how his friend would react, would he be disgusted? Or would he be weirded out? Maybe Louis'd keep an open mind and just accept it, he hoped so.   
  
Niall took a big breath. "Right, what I'm going to tell you now is something you cann _ot_ tell other people, okay? It'd give a lot of trouble," he began, fiddling with his hands. "Also, you have to keep an open mind, it's kinda, odd?"  
  
"You're making me very curious now," Louis said with serious eyes, Niall was glad he was being serious at the moment, it made this easier for some reason.   
  
"Okay, so you remember that party we went to?" Niall said, still not looking up.   
  
"That one when you had sex with Zayn on the kitchen floor?"  
  
Niall blushed, "yeah,  _that_  one. Well, nine weeks after that party I went to the doctor because I threw up and all that. And then I had to go to the hospital for a scan, you remember that?"   
  
Louis just nodded in approval. "They noticed something odd while performing the scan and the doctor decided to do an ultrasound," Niall went on, making his friend raise an eyebrow at the last word.   
  
"Why did they do an-"   
  
"Let me finish, Lou," he interrupted him. "As I said, she did an ultrasound and this is what she discovered," he pulled the sonogram out of his pocket and gave it to Louis, who stared at it.   
  
"This is a sonogram picture," he said.   
  
"Yes, it's mine."  
  
"Wait, how-how is that possible?" Louis looked at him, completely baffled.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't," Niall said, happy on the inside that Louis took it so well.   
  
"Oh my god, is it..Zayn's?" He asked then, whispering the name.   
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Did you-"  
  
"No, I didn't and I'm not planning to either, he probably doesn't remember it anyway," Niall said firmly.   
  
"If you say so...how far along are you then?" Louis changed the subject quickly, understanding Niall didn't want to talk about this.   
  
"About twelve weeks, have you asked everything now?"  
  
"Almost, I have one left, have you told Greg?"  
  
Niall's fiddling hands froze. "No, I haven't  _yet_ ,"  
  
"You're going to, he deserves to know. We're not done talking, little man," Louis joked, standing up. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the shop."  
  
Niall stood up too, a thought plopping in his head making him laugh. Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "I just imagined this, but then seven months later, when I probably can't walk properly,"  
  
"Are you keeping it then?"  
  
He hesitated. "I-yeah, I'm not getting an abortion, about keeping the baby, probably not, but lets get back to Jared."  
  
It's was a week ago Niall told Louis about his pregnancy and now he was spluttering in front of the toilet after a throw up session. The doctor said, as he was in the last week of his first trimester, the morning sickness would stop soon. He also noticed there was a little pudge forming on his stomach. He looked up some information about pregnancies and in the next trimester, starting at fourteen weeks, he would gain weight faster, unfortunately. He didn't have to attend school much longer, though. The doctors wanted to hospitalize him when he hit twenty weeks, for his and the baby's safety.  
  
"Niall, are you okay? Shall I call school you're not coming?" Greg asked, handing him a towel. Niall took it gratefully. Not without a little déjà vu moment, though.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm gonna be late anyway," he said, standing up and walking out of the room after brushing his teeth.  
  
Almost running towards the building, Niall thought about how he was late anyway, so running wouldn't help him a tiny bit. He slowed down his walking, noticing a lost looking guy standing in the big, empty hallway.  
  
"Uhm, hi, can I help you?" He asked carefully, making the boy turn around.  
  
"I hope so, I'm kinda lost over here," the guy chuckled nervously, handing Niall his schedule. "I can't seem to find these classes."  
  
Niall looked at the timetable, looking for the right period. "Oh I see, you have chemistry now, and so do I. We're a bit late though," he said, giving the guy his schedule back.  
  
"Aha, I knew that! About being late, I mean," the guy joked. Niall smiled, he liked the brown-haired lad.   
  
"I'm Niall,"  
  
"I'm Liam, nice to meet you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[A/N]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I really didn't know how to add Liam to the story.. But here he is! At first I was like, "Liam is a friend of Zayn", but then I was like, "nooo that ruins my other plans :O", so yeah.**
> 
>  
> 
> **More about Zayn and Barry and OMG did I just type that and my iPhone actually thought it is a real name?! I meant Harry. Whatever, more about them and Louis and Liam next chapter! Wait I didn't even add Harry to the story yet, I just mentioned him once..**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm going waaaaayy to fast with this series, I've already planned the second AND the third, probably last, book and made covers for the three of them. I make too much covers.**
> 
>  
> 
> **God, I need to do so much research for this story, some unpleasant things came through.. Yuk**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anywhore,**
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Helena x**


	4. "I'm getting fat already."

_Liam was a nice guy_ , Niall decided when he walked home after school. The guy sat with him and Louis at lunch, the latter being overprotective, and walked with Niall to the classes they had together.   
  
He unlocked the door of the flat and stepped inside. There were lights on in the kitchen, indicating Greg was home. He entered the room, shrugging off his jacket.   
  
"Hi, Greg," he greeted his brother happily, making him turn around. His smile faded when he saw the serious look on Greg's face.   
  
"Uhm, is there something wrong?" He asked worried, sitting down on one of the chairs.   
  
"There is, I was vacuum cleaning your room this afternoon and I found this," he placed a picture on the table, "care to explain?" Niall looked at the picture, immediately recognizing his sonogram. This was  _not_  how he planned telling Greg, not that he planned it, but that wasn't the point.   
  
"I-"  
  
"I thought you didn't like girls, how come you knocked someone up?"  
  
That made Niall pissed. Like he wasn't careful with having sex. "I haven't knocked anyone up."  
  
"Then whose is this then?"  
  
"It's mine," Niall was surprised of how calm his voice sounded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You wanted me to explain, right? Well, let me explain. It's mine, I didn't knock anyone up," he could almost  _see_ the cogs and wheels spin in Greg's head. The expression on his face went from anger to disbelieve.   
  
"You're saying that...you're the one who's pregnant."  
  
"That's the final answer, yes."  
  
Greg gaped at him, "but how-that isn't possible."  
  
Niall sighed internally, "that's exactly what I thought at first, but the proof is quite clear, don't you think?"  
  
"But-whoa...”  
  
Suddenly Niall got scared what would happen next, "you're going to kick me out now, aren't you?" He asked hoarsely, a lump forming in his throat.   
  
"No," Greg said loudly, making Niall jump a bit. "No, I'm not like mum. It's just, hard to believe?"  
  
He was then surprised by a hug from his little brother. Wet spots on his shirt following right after.   
  
"Uh, sorry, hormones and all that shit," Niall apologized, sniffling through his tears.  
  
Later that night they were sitting in the living room. Niall still didn't tell Greg everything, and it was eating him alive.   
  
"Greg, there's something you don't know yet." He hummed in response, turning off television.  
  
"They want to hospitalize me when I hit twenty weeks, you know, for mine and the baby's safety," Niall said, fiddling with his hands.   
  
"How many weeks have you left then?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"So you're now three months a long," Greg said, looking in deep thought.   
  
"Yeah, I'm getting fat already," Niall muttered, looking at his stomach, hidden by a baggy T-shirt. "But, you're okay with me in the hospital and all that?"   
  
Greg turned his head to look at him, "I guess so, I support your decisions and if that is what you decided, then I'm right behind you."   
  
  
"So," Louis said, dragging the word, "have you told Greg already?"  
  
Niall gave him a warning look, Louis knew he shouldn't talk about it in public. "I did, yesterday actually."  
  
"Hi guys,"  
  
Niall looked up, "oh, hi Liam, sit down," he smiled, his face falling almost immediately when he felt a wave of nausea bubble up in his stomach.   
  
"Fuck," he mumbled, jumping up and running out of the cafeteria. Fortunately, the toilets weren't that far and he made it in time.  
  
When he finished, Niall leaned his head against the cold, light blue tiles on the wall. He heard the door creak, indicating someone came in.   
  
"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked, making Niall open his eyes. He was greeted by green eyes, belonging to Harry, Louis' partner in chemistry class.   
  
"Niall, that's your name, right? You're Louis' friend, if I'm not wrong," the guy rambled a bit, making Niall smile.   
  
"All correct, Harry, Louis' partner in chemistry," he said, standing up and searching for the package of gum he slid in his pocket this morning.  
  
"Hey, you know my name," Harry grinned, also standing up from his crouching position.   
  
"Yeah, I do," Niall answered, popping a piece of gum in his mouth. "I should probably go-you know, to class," he said, becoming self-conscious.  
  
He walked back to the cafeteria to pick up his bag. Louis and Liam were walking in his direction, Louis carrying his bag.  
  
  
"Well, Niall, everything is seems to be just fine, have you experienced any pains or cramps?" Miss Johnson, his obstetrician, asked.  
  
"No, I have some questions about when I'm hospitalized in 6 weeks."  
  
"Go ahead," Mrs Johnson said, smiling softly at him.   
  
"Well, when I get at the hospital, where I'll be staying?" Niall asked, this question was on his mind for quite a while.   
  
"We have a free room for you in the private wing. As you can understand, your condition has to be kept from the media."  
  
Niall walked through the exit, towards the parking lots. He was fine with walking, but Greg said it was safer when he travelled with the car. He told him about the appointment; Greg had been worrying about the hospitalizing.   
  
Six weeks.  _Six weeks_  till he was stuck in the hospital for five months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And I did it again! 1075 words this time. Harry's in the picture now, Zayn is the only one left!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Next chapter is the last chapter with Niall not in the hospital, in the fifth chapter he's hospitalized and I'm adding more drama then.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tell me what you think of it so far! Sorry for the long wait!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Btw, I say all kind of things in my author notes like, "more about them in the next chapter!" and then that never happens. Sorry if you wait impatiently for those things to come and then they don't XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm starting a new story..(on wattpad, maybe on here) I have way too many ideas. It popped up after reading Vibes by Lellsy. Check it out! It's called Green. and it's a Larry, it's going to be more mature though. More drama and all that.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Still offering:**
> 
>  
> 
> **get the honor of writing the smut for the Prologue!(ILoveLarryandLilo, a lovely girl on wattpad, offered to write it, but if you're a good smut writer I'll try not to cringe and read it. If it fits in the story, your smut will be added in my 1.4K reads wattpad story :P)**
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Helena x**


	5. "Can you feel it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic is a flashback when longer than two sentences.

(Italic is a flashback when longer than two sentences)

"So, how's it going?" Louis asked after a moment, gesturing to his stomach. 

Niall shrugged, placing a hand on his belly, ignoring the strange looks he got. "Fine."

His friend sighed, "and now the honest answer, please," he said, turning to Niall.

Niall thought about what he should answer. He could lie again and say he's actually fine, or tell Louis the truth. Which was he had a couple of horrible weeks. He had cramps for the past six days, driving him crazy. He was tripping a lot, don't even bring up the rapid weight gain. Also, he was stressing about school and worrying about Louis. "I'm-the past week was horrible," he said eventually after a moment of silence.

Louis gave him a sympathetic look. "School ain't helping, eh? Another five weeks and that's over for ya."

 _Worrying about you isn't helping either_ , Niall added mentally, although he knew Louis couldn't change his own situation. "Yeah, I'll be too fat to walk then."

Louis snorted, "you are indeed gaining some weight, mate. Liam's getting worried," Niall frowned, he totally forgot that Liam didn't know about his..problem. He wasn't sure if he could deal with that now.

They approached the large building Niall lived in. Louis said goodbye to him and strutted away, hands shoved in his pockets. Niall stared at his back, a frown still on his face. Louis' life wasn't easy.

_It was two or so weeks before Niall found out he was pregnant. It was eleven o'clock and dark outside. He had enough of sitting in his room and decided to go for a walk. He shrugged on his coat and grabbed his key._

_Niall wandered on the dark streets, the only light coming from the street lanterns and the moon. He walked past a dark alley way, stopping in his tracks when he heard a sound coming from the black space. His curiousness won from his screaming senses and Niall stepped into the alley. There was a huddled figure curled up against the brick wall. The figure wasn't very big, so Niall dared to walk closer. He recognized the shoes. Louis._

_"Louis?" His head shot up, eyes foggy and shiny in the moonlight. Niall crouched down in front of him. "Lou, what are you doing here?" It wasn't until then that he noticed the large bruise on his friends face. He reached out to touch it, making the other boy wince. "Who did this to you?" Niall asked softly._

_It was enough to make Louis crack, tears began to stream down his face. Niall sat down on the dirty ground, hugging his friend. Who was drunk, Niall stated at the sight of an empty beer bottle._

_"Ni-Niall, h-he h-it-it m-me ag-a-ain, I-I'm s-sor-ry-y," Louis choked out, his words slurring._

_"Shh, calm down, who hit you?" Niall soothed. He helped Louis to breath normally so he could tell what happened._

_Louis told him everything. About his home situation, which explained they always hang out at Niall's. his father abused him, what leaded to Louis' alcohol addiction. He also muttered something about drugs._

_Niall asked where his dad hit him, praying it was only beating and nothing worse. Louis lifted his shirt with one hand, revealing his stomach and chest. Cuts and bruises covered his skin, light pink scars underneath. Niall's heart was shattered at the sight._

_That horrible night resulted in a trip to the hospital and an awful memory._

Niall was really nervous about his staying in the hospital. He was fine with being there, but the reason made him all nauseous. Or was that just the morning sickness? He still had to decide what he wanted. For now his decision was adoption, but he was warned about becoming attached.

He changed into a different big hoody and sat down on his bed. His teachers decided to give them tons of homework, which he still had to finish. A weird feeling settled in his stomach, but Niall shrugged it off and started on his history homework.

They were sitting on the stairs in the hall when Niall felt it again. A weird fluttering feeling in his stomach. His head shot up from where he was reading a book, making Louis look at him. "Are you okay?"

Niall grinned, now knowing what it was. "It's, it's moving," he said, looking around the empty hallway. 

"Can you feel it?" Louis asked with a smile. Niall nodded as an answer, placing a hand on his slightly protruding stomach, hidden under a baggy sweater. 

"It feels weird," Niall laughed, Louis joining in. "Oh, it stopped." He kept smiling, feeling happy. When he had a breakdown two days ago, it was different. It hit him with full force, there was a baby growing inside him. He had cried on Greg's shoulder, completely dazed.

The bell rang, the hall flooding with students. Louis and Niall stood up, the latter fixing his sweater. "See ya during break, mate," Louis said, walking off to his class. Niall picked his bag from the stairs and slowly walked to his next period, which Liam was in. 

Liam was sending him worried glanced for over fifteen minutes and Niall began to get irritated. "Liam, is there something wrong?"

The guy turned his head. "You look really pale, I was just a bit worried," he said, making Niall feel guilty for his snappy tone.

"I'm fine, just really need to pee," Niall said, raising his hand to get the attention of their teacher. 

"Yes, Mr Horan?"

"Could I use the toilet, miss?" He asked, getting her approval. He stood up, swaying a bit. A wave of nausea rolled up from his stomach and his vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> I have some shit going on, so it just took awhile. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> And sorry for the cliche fainting cliffhanger, but it's important for the story.
> 
> See ya in the next update,
> 
> – Helena x


	6. "You're weird."

"Niall,"  
  
"Niall, wake up,"  
  
"Niall,"  
  
"Niall, don't you die on me, we've been over this,"  
  
Niall groaned at the sound of Louis' voice. He opened his eyes, squinting them against the light.  
  
"Good, you're still alive,"  
  
"Louis, leave the boy alone for a bit."  
  
Niall shot up. He was met by two pair of worried eyes, belonging to Louis and Liam. He noticed the strange look on Liam's face and sighed. "Lou, did you tell him?"  
  
"No, but I think _you_ should,"  
  
"Wait, are you talking about me-"  
  
"Yes, Liam, we are," Louis said with a sassy tone. He looked back at Niall, who sighed again. He trusted Liam, that wasn't the problem. He was just worried about his reaction. Louis was just that weird he accepted it immediately, it took Greg some time to process what Niall told him that afternoon. Niall himself was already attached to the little creature in his stomach.  
  
Liam looked at him with a mixed expression, worry and curiosity. The baby started to move, making it hard for Niall to restrain himself from putting a hand on his stomach. He took a deep breath, "right, you noticed some odd things about me, didn't you?"  
  
Liam's eyes immediately flickered to his stomach. "Yeah, I did," he made a gesture towards Niall's abdomen.  
  
"Liam, it's very important not to tell anyone what I'm about to say," he said with a serious voice. Liam nodded, acknowledging the warning.  
  
Niall peeked at Louis, whom gave him a reassuring nod. "Liam, some time before we met I went to a party. I had a good time on the kitchen, to say it in a blunt way, and six weeks after that I got sick-"  
  
"Are you dying?" Liam interrupted him, eyes wide.  
  
"Why are people always cutting me off?" Niall mumbled. "I am certainly not. Anyway, I went to the doctor, they noticed something odd and to make a long story short," Niall sat up carefully, pulling at the sides of his loose fitting hoody, stretching it around his stomach. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Liam gaped at him. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "You-you're-"  
  
"He's pregnant, lad, it's not that weird," Louis snorted,  
  
"It is, Lou,"  
  
" _You're_ weird,"  
  
Niall rolled his eyes, "I'm fucking pregnant, what d'ya think,"  
  
"Niall! No swearing when there are children in the room!" Louis scolded, slapping Niall's leg.  
  
"So you're having a baby," Liam finally spoke up; he had closed his mouth by now.  
  
"Yeah,’re you okay with that?" Niall asked softly, turning serious again.  
  
"Would it matter if I was?" Liam chuckled, breaking the tension in the room. "It's not like I can do anything against it."  
  
"Mr Horan, you aren't supposed to be here for another three weeks," they all turned heads to Mrs Schmidt, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"I missed you so much, just couldn't wait any longer," Niall joked, grinning at her. She laughed, making her way to his bed. She sat down on the plastic chair, saying a quick 'hello' to Louis and Liam.  
  
"So, Niall, we have found no explanation for your fainting spell, my colleagues are now discussing if we want to wait or hospitalize you as soon as possible," Mrs Schmidt spoke, "the choice at the moment is to hospitalize you this week, for yours and the baby's safety."  
  
"And with this week, you mean?" Niall asked softly, a little shocked his stay in the hospital would be so soon.  
  
"You room will be ready at the end of the week."  
  
Niall leaned his head against the cool window, his hand on his stomach. He and Greg were on their way to hospital, as Niall's stay had been advanced. It turned out to be the best solution, as the weight gain became more obvious and the symptoms of the second trimester were kicking in.  
  
Greg parked the car and they entered the hospital.  
  
"This is your room, feel free to make it your own," the friendly nurse said with a smile. She left the room and Niall slowly walked to the bed. He plopped down with a grunt, feeling drained of energy. The baby was moving nonstop and he was having headaches all week.  
  
"Ni, are you good here?" Greg asked. Niall opened his eyes, he kind of forgot about his brother.  
  
"Yeah, Lou and Liam will be dropping by later, so you're free to leave," he said, propping himself up with one elbow. Greg said a goodbye and left the room. Niall laid down again when he had disappeared from the doorway, looking at his stomach. It could be mistaken for a beer belly, but only if you are very oblivious. The bump protruded over his waistband and it was impossible to wear any other clothing than sweatpants. His obstetrician told him they were able to find out the gender from week eighteen, but as he was a special case, they waited till week twenty.

"So, Niall, we need to discuss your plans about keeping the baby," Mrs Schmidt said, looking at him seriously. He gulped, knowing this was the decision that would change his life completely, again. Niall made his decision, knowing he had to choose what was best for the baby's future. That’s all he wanted now, to give this child a good life.

"If you’re not ready yet, we can discuss all the options first," she smiled reassuringly at him. "If you chose for adoption, there are two possibilities. you could choose for a closed adoption, that means you have no contact with the adoption parents or the child itself, you do have a say in what kind of family your child will be taken in. if you choose for an open adoption, you can stay in touch with the adoption parents, through letters or even face to face. You can also leave information about you behind for the child," Mrs Schmidt explained, also handing him some folders as extra information.

Niall took a deep breath, "I’ve made my choice, I already did,"

"Adoption."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, I have some shit going on right now.  
> Anyway, here’s your new chapter, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kisses from Helena


	7. "The person you are trying to reach-"

Niall looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door open. He had been staying in the hospital for three weeks now and was bored out of his mind. It was Louis who had entered the room, with a frown on his face. He slid through the opening and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Niall, we -meaning me and Liam- have a little problem," he stated, resting arms on the end of the bed.  
  
Niall sighed and closed his book. "What is it this time, I have a life you know," he said sarcastically, earning a snort from Louis.  
  
"Well, we were-obviously-at school today and  _Harry_  may have forced us to take him here. And he may be sitting in the waiting room demanding to know why you're in the hospital?" He spoke, his voice higher at the end of the last sentence, the words coming out as a question.   
  
"Basically you're telling I'm fucked, because there's no way I can come up with a reason why I'm in the hospital for four months," Niall said quickly in one breath, trying to get a grip on the situation. This was serious, Louis even forgot to remark there were children in the room when Niall had sworn. His relationship with Harry wasn't bad, they went along really well, but he was friends with Zayn. It was risky to trust Harry with something this big. Niall didn't know if the black haired boy remembered their intimidate moment in that kitchen, but if he did and had told Harry, Niall expected him to tell Zayn he'd become a dad. Of a child that did not have a mother.  
  
"Niall?" Louis snapped him out of his train of thoughts. "What do I tell him, or you," he spoke.  
  
"I can't- I don't want to tell him, it's too much of a risk," Niall said with a poorly covered quaver in his voice. He laid an arm over his stomach, as trying to protect it.  
  
"You really don't want to tell Zayn, don't you?" His friend said softly.  
  
Niall shook his head. "No," he whispered, "I don't even know him, he probably doesn't remember it anyway. I'm just a nobody and he is-he's Zayn Malik, why would he want to know that he knocked up some weird boy?" He asked rhetorically and shrugged. Louis just gave him a look.  
  
"I'll tell him you're asleep."  
  
" _The person you are trying to reach isn't available right now, try again later or leave a message after tone._ " The robot-like voice said and Niall sighed. He had tried to reach Louis, as they last spoke three days ago. His mood had quickly turned from the happiness after the ultrasound earlier that afternoon to worry when Louis didn't pick up his phone. They had a deal that Niall would always answer when Louis needed him and the other way around.  
  
" _The person you are trying to reach-_ " he ended the call with an agitated groan. He looked up when the door banged open and Greg barged in.  
  
"Hello to you too," Niall said bitterly, "have you seen Louis perhaps, he isn't answering his phone-"  
  
Greg slowly walked to his bed and sat down on the metal chair. "Niall, Louis' phone is broken," he spoke with no expression. The blonde looked at his brother, asking for elaboration. "He was home while Jay and the girls were out, they think his father set the house on fire."  
  
The world seemed to crumble. Tears began to stream down Niall's face. "I-is Louis still alive?" He was scared for the answer. This wasn't the first time the man tried to end Louis' life. It happened two years ago, when his mother and sisters were staying at his grandmother's. The neighbors had found him with blue and purple marks on his throat, it was obvious someone had tried to choke Louis to death. It traumatized him and still haunted his nights, he had stayed at Niall and Greg's place when he was released from the hospital and woke up screaming every night. That was also the moment Louis started drinking to forget those memories. He had done that before, but during that period he was drunk almost every night and sometimes even during the day.  
  
"You're thinking about last time," Greg stated and Niall nodded.  
  
"He's alive, right?" He asked with teary eyes.  
  
Greg pulled him in a hug. "Louis wasn't in the house when the fire started," he began with a strained voice. "They got a call from a woman soon after the fire was reported, she had seen a boy cross the street while a car approached," he paused.   
  
"He was drunk, wasn't he," Niall said hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah," was the answer he got.  
  
"And now? Can I see him?" He asked and sat up straighter. He walked out of the room, not waiting for the answer. After he begged the nurse for the room Louis was in, he walked as fast as he could to the IC.  
  
It had been more than a half hour and Niall couldn't stop crying. The doctor told him that Louis was in a critical condition. He didn't have any complicated injuries from the accident, but the alcohol he consumed could damage his brain. They also told him the woman that had called an ambulance asserted Louis threw up a lot of fluids. Witnesses in the club said he hadn't stayed very long. The doctor explained that there was a chance that Louis'd wake up without little to no brain damage. She had left Niall alone after that.  
  
He sniffed and wiped away his tears. "I hope you wake up Lou," he croaked. "I had another ultrasound today and Nola said she could tell me the gender," he placed a hand on the spot where the baby started kicking, as if it knew what he was talking about. "It's a girl, Lou."


	8. "Did you come up with it all by yourself?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so stuck with this, you don't wanna know.

"What about.. Jennifer?" Niall asked the silent room.

"No, that doesn't sound right, Liam what do y'think?" The boy looked up from the book he was reading.

"Aubree?" He spoke.

"I like that! Did you come up with it all by yourself?" Niall said teasingly, poking out his tongue when Liam rolled his eyes.

"No, it's one of the characters in my book, and a beautiful name," he answered with a serious look on his face. Niall nodded, he really liked the name. It was special.

"Aubree.. Rose?" He tried out the names, testing if they fit together. Liam had closed his book by now. "I love it. Now you have a name, Aubree Rose," he mumbled to his stomach, earning a soft kick in return. He had told Greg and Liam it was a girl yesterday, they were all sitting in Louis' room and Niall had announced it, he'd completely forgot about telling them. He had only told Louis (of whom he wasn't sure he had heard it). Speaking of, he missed his buddy. There was so much happening at the moment and without Louis by his side, the world seemed a lot bigger and more dangerous than before. Police investigation confirmed Louis's father had been in fact inside the house when the fire started. His body was taken for examination. Besides alcohol, also traces of drugs were found in his system. It was clear what his intentions had been; burn down the house with Louis inside. They didn't know why the man was still inside, but Niall didn't even feel guilty about not caring he was dead.

He'd hated the man ever since Louis told him about the physical and verbal. He had been anything but shocked about the last of numerous attempts, but he wanted his Louis back. His happy-go-lucky spirit, the one guy whom he always confided in. They were told there ought to be minimal brain damage but no one knew whether he'd be the same ever again, they could only hope.


End file.
